Phoenix tail beast
Background The phoenix is one of the first beasts to roam the earth. It is known to have lived since beginning of time and probably more the n that.. The Phoenix is known to be one of the wisest alive,wiser then a human being due to living many lifetimes. It has been reborn many times through out the beginning of time and knows anything and almost everything. The phoenix was a guardian of the earth.,a protector people say. Although it has no name its still well known as the Phoenix. . The phoenix wasn't alone tho. It had a companion known as the Raven. The Raven was the darkness inside of the phoenix. Its dark while the phoenix is light. The two were always by each other side. But one day the Raven wanted to take over the world. The phoenix tried to stop it but they got into a fight that almost destroyed the world. The Phoenix however did stop the Raven but at a cost, It would have to b asleep for a million years to regain strength. The phoenix had to do what it had to do and defeat the Raven. The raven wasn't seen since but it wasn't dead. Once again the raven had came back around the time of the tail beasts and the phoenix and raven had a fight once more. This time ending with them both being sealed away. The phoenix can see through people and wanted to be sealed in someone worthy. It chosen a baby that would grow up to be a great ninja,that baby was Jaime Uchiha. The phoenix will choose who it will be sealed in, and only chooses those worthy. As strong as the Phoenix may be it can still be very weak. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Jinchuriki